


Gay

by folksbian



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Ignore this, M/M, this is solely so that there are 69 total fanfics for these bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folksbian/pseuds/folksbian
Summary: they gay
Relationships: Josh Levison/Aidan Waite
Kudos: 5





	Gay

gay as hell


End file.
